CORE F: XENOGRAFT CORE Overview The purpose of the Xenograft Core is to bring together Investigators studying brain cancer (glioblastoma) biology and novel therapeutics to combat these cancers. This is a strength of the Neurosurgery Dept at Ohio State funded by NINDS. Having centralized equipment and a trained technician will facilitate these experiments, provide consistent technical assistance, and provide support for new investigators.